


Close Call

by Gilove2dance



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aldbourne, Gen, Pranks, pre-Normandy jump, training fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/pseuds/Gilove2dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malarkey and Muck get Luz into a tight spot with their antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FooFighter0234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FooFighter0234/gifts).



> Happy Birthday FooFighter0234!! Hope you like this silly piece of fic ^__^

“Shhhhh! Don’t wake him up.”

 

“Then you should be quiet, Malark because your so called ‘whispering’ will wake him up.”

 

George cracked open an eye and saw two figures huddled at the foot or his bed.

 

“You two better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night, you fuckers,” George mumbled.

 

“Shit, see?” Muck stood up and walked to the side row to move up to George’s head.  “It’s been too quiet for Malarkey and I lately so we thought we’d liven the place up a bit.”

 

“By creepily hovering over my feet?” George was too tired to think properly. After the debacle of Sobel’s operation in the morning and his embarrassment with the cows, Sobel had had them running drills all afternoon.

 

“We weren’t creeping,” explained Malarkey.  “We were trying to tie your boot laces together.”

 

“Mine?” George narrowed his eyes at the pair of them.  “Are you trying to start a prank war?”

 

“As much as we love you, Luz,” said Muck dramatically,  “we are going to do the whole barracks.”

 

George grinned.  “You know that’ll cost us our weekend passes, right?”

 

“Yeah well,” Muck shrugged. “Sobel will take our passes away for some reason or another anyways.”

 

“May as well get a laugh out of it,” put in Malarkey.

 

George rubbed his eyes and sat up fully.  “Alright, I’m in. What are we doing?”

 

~*~

 

The reveille blared out across the quiet sleeping camp.  There was a flurry of  activity in all the barracks as men tumbled out of bed and out the door into formations.  Except the Easy Company barracks.

 

Nope, instead there were a lot of loud thumps and many curses filling the air as men stood up and tried to take a step.  They fell the ground, only to see their foot in a boot that was tied to the other boot, or to a cot, or in Hoobler’s case, to Webster’s boot.

 

“Who the fuck did this?” glowered Liebgott from the floor.  He rolled over and started working on the knot of his laces.

 

Malarkey was still on his bed and made suspiciously quick work of his own laces.  Muck was on the ground, laughing his head off at the chaos.

 

George shook his head.  His plan to have the three of them tie their own boot laces in order to not get caught would fall apart if Muck kept up that racket.  Well, Muck would get caught.  Time to spice things up a bit.  He put his head between his knees, seeming like he was struggling with the knot of his bootlaces.

 

“Why aren’t you people at a position of attention?” boomed out Colonel Sink’s voice across the barracks.

 

Everyone froze.

 

“You all are a disgrace to the 101st,” Sink’s voice continued as no one moved a muscle.  George was shaking with mirth as he continued. “Look at yourselves-”

 

“What is going on in here?” The door slammed open as Sobel entered the barracks.

 

“Shit,” whispered George.  He wracked his brain for ideas.  He locked eyes on Malarkey who looked at him in fear.  He took a deep breath.  “Captain Sobel.”

 

Sobel immediately stood at attention.  “Colonel Sink, sir.”

 

“Captain, the state of these men is unacceptable.  They are an embarrassment to the division.”

 

“Sir, I agree, sir.”  Sobel was standing ramrod straight, eyes forward.  George rolled his eyes at how quick Sobel was to throw them under the bus.  Most of the men could now see that George was the source of Sink’s voice.  They didn’t even dare to breathe in the tense air.

 

“I will deal with their punishment, captain.  I need you to go get the officers ready to run the next training exercise.” Luz shut his eyes and prayed it would work.

 

“Sir, yes, sir,” barked out Sobel and he turned on his heel and left.  Silence continued in the barracks for a few beats and then erupted in noise and movement.

 

“Holy shit, Luz,” cried Perconte. “That was amazing.”

 

“Did you just get us out of a punishment?” Liebgott demanded. “Okay, maybe I’ll forgive ya for the boots, but only if our fuckin’ weekend passes are safe.”

 

Malarkey and Muck appeared on either side of George and clapped him on the back heartily.  “What would we do without George Luz, huh?”

 

“Probably get court martialed,” grinned George.

 

The boys continued getting ready and filed out of the barracks, ready to face the day of hard training, still chuckling over their good fortune.

 

 


End file.
